Wounded
by Mistress Duck
Summary: Frisk is at her limit and just wants everything to end. It's just a short story I came up with late last night. It does have cutting in it along with feels! So be warned!
Why is it the memory you don't want to remember haunts you like a poltergeist? It takes the kind world around you and twists it into a sweet nightmare, One you can never wake up from. That one bad moment in your life that always comes back to bite you, even after you knew it was over. That time you wish you could take it all back. If you had the option to make it all right again would you do it? If you had to the power to truly once and for all take away the memories, would you reset? Would your hand even come close to the glowing button before you? Even when you know there might something waiting for you, to take you over, to kill the ones you loved. Do you want to hurt them all over again... Take away their happy ending because you couldn't live with the guilt?

Some would, they would push that button as if their life depended on it. They would push it faster then a lion could catch a sloth. They wouldn't regret it because they would feel like they could do it right. They would feel that a true reset was the only way to take away those memories that they hated so much. They would want to stop the pain, take away all the happiness, just for themselves. They would do it in a heart beat just for that pain to stop.

Others, well... They wouldn't be able to do it. At their weakest moment as they stand in the darkness looking at that glowing button. They wouldn't be able to bring themselves to even lay a finger on it. They wouldn't want to lose what they had, they wouldn't want to take the others happiness cause they were suffering. No matter how much pain they are in they would want others to be happy over themselves.

Isn't the human brain sad? Isn't it the worst organ in your body? It's what makes you, you. It's what makes you talk, run, walk, feel pain. It controls your whole being and yet it will make a choice like that with in moments. To end the pain would be worth the lives of the others. To end your own suffering would be best for it, so it would reset your world. Just so you could go back to being happy and pain free.

But in a never ending loop of watching people die, where you have no control. How would that make you feel? How would it make you feel, just to sit in your mind watching everyone you once love vanish. To see them all turn to dust, one after another. To never feel their hugs again, to never see their smiles, to never taste their cooking. It's funny right?

 **"IN - THIS - WORLD - I T ' S - KILL - O R - B E - KILLED"**

"Mother?" Frisk asked as they watched the monster before her fall to their knees and turn to dust. Every moment they had with her rushed through their brain like a move. The sweet hugs, the jokes on bad days, the sweet smell of her pie after school, and her smile. It was lost the moment she stepped in their way.

"Papyrus..." Frisk chocked out as the skeleton before them blew away in the wind, his skull on the ground still begging them to be a good person. As their foot came down, he was still so kind to them. Even when they crushed him to finish him off.

"Monster Kid!" Frisk cried out as they lifted their knife to him. His face turned to shock as his body didn't move, struck with fear.

"Undyne!" Frisk yelled as she took the hit. She fought so bravely in her last moments as she still tried to hold onto hope. Even when she too turned to dust they just kept walking, never looking back on the monster they use to call friend.

"Muffet..." Frisk muttered as the spiders tea set smashed against the floor. Her pet crying as it nudged at her ashes, begging her to come back to it.

"Mettaton." Frisk mumbled as the robot before her blew apart. His fame going down the drain, just like his life.

"Sans?" Frisk asked as they came face to face with the sorrow filled older skeleton. What was she to say to him when his eye turned blue and he shown her no mercy. Her attacks came just as much as his, there was no holding back for the two. It was a battle to the death, with both them hoping for death. Frisk gripped the knife in their hand tightly as the skeleton before her fell to the floor. Holding the wound on his chest he got up and started to walk past them. Even when death came knocking he still reached out for his brother. The same one they had killed not long ago.

"Asgore." Frisk said in a defeated tone as the king was struck down by Flowey. The flower that showed them so much kindness, the one that hung onto hope you would save them.

"Asriel..." Frisk closed their eyes as they heard the knife stab into the flower, one thrust after another. The ground had nothing but the remains of the flower and fresh cuts into the ground below where the flower once stood.

"Chara." Frisk cried weakly as she watched her double laugh at a job well done. They did it, They had taken it all. They had killed every monster there that stood in their way. They had taken everything Frisk loved and now they was going to erase it all. They were going to take it all and toss it away like the low life they were. "No." Frisk said as she refused to let her take over. "No!" she yelled getting onto her feet her determination filling her to the point of exploding. She wasn't letting her, she fought Chara, begged her to bring it back and when she did... Frisk took over, she refused to let Chara take away her happy ending.

* * *

Now she was here, stuck with her happy ending. She lived in a nice home with her monster parents, got to play with both monsters and human kids, even got to see her best friend and his brother. However, the nightmares plugged her mind but she had the power. She had the power to take away all these nightmares. One true reset and everyone will forget about it. Flowey, Sans, they would forget all this happened and Frisk wouldn't be haunted by the nightmares any longer.

But would she do it? Could she do it? All the monsters were happy up here, having full lives! Yet here she was, standing in front of her reset button. Begging her hand to move on its own to take away the pain. She wanted it to all just vanish, she wanted the pain to leave. She wanted to forget it all.

"Frisk." Sans voice said as one of his bony hands softly took hold of her shoulder. Tears came to the girls eyes as she thought about it. She would be hurting him more then anything else. "This isn't the only way." he stated as he turned her to him. Looking up to him with such pain Sans pulled her into a tight warm loving hug. She snuggled up to him trying to make her head stop pounding. Why was this happening to her? Why was she so weak?

"I can't deal with it any more." Frisk cried out as she pulled away from him. "I want them to stop, the nightmares. I want them to just go away, I hate watching you and everyone else die Sans." Frisk cried out as she looked back at the button. "I want the pain to go away." she stated softly. Sans took her hand and held it tightly in his own.

"Kiddo, if you love me... You won't do this." he spoke softly to her and her eyes turned back to the skeleton. He seemed almost desperate for her to not push that button. Pulling her hand away from it tears spilled from her eyes as she held his hand back as tight as she could. He pulled her into a tight hug and she snuggled into his grip closing her eyes for a moment to soak in the love that was pouring from him.

* * *

"She's awake!" Undyne called out. Frisk blinked her eyes open as the blinding light caught her off guard. She was being tightly held in Sans arms as blue tears stained the back of her white shirt. Looking around a bit monsters flooded over to her, was it a hospital room? Confusion was written on her face as she watched tears of joy come to everyone's eyes. Sans pulled back and snuffled as he pushed some of her hair back.

"Don't ever try that again." he cried. Frisk blinked again before looking down to her bandaged up arms. Looking up to the others tears spilled down her cheeks as memories came flooding back to her. She wanted it all to end, it was the only way for the pain to stop. Why had they saved her? Why were they happy she was still alive?

"I'm sorry." Frisk chocked out as she clung to Sans her arms burning with every movement. "I'm so sorry..." She sobbed into his hoodie. "I couldn't take it any more, the nightmares, the pain. I just couldn't take it." she cried out. Everyone came to her side at her strained words. She had wanted to just let the pain go but after one cut it became more and more.

"You have so much to live for." Toriel smiled as she ran her hand over her child's messy hair.

"You're a great person!" Undyne called out from the end of the bed.

"Frisk you're needed more then you think." Alphys smiled softly.

"And where would your friends be with out you!?" Papyrus yelled from beside Sans.

"You're important to us." Asgore smiled softly.

"Life is worth living for, there is so much to see." Sans smiled as tears spilled from his eyes.

"My life is only just beginning." Frisk chimed as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"You're never to blame." Toriel said as she hugged her child. Frisk could only cry at their words. They were right, life has much more meaning when you look at it that way. She just had to remember the fun she's had with her friends and family. Depression was something she can fight against, because she had determination.

* * *

"Hey mom?" a child's voice asked as she looked up to her mother. Frisk stopped her knitting as she looked down to the child in front of her. "You're very strong." she said softly. Frisk's eye brow came up at the words from her daughters mouth.

"Why would you say that dear?" she asked looking at her child with confusion.

"Because, the scares mean you had a fight against something bad, right? But you're still here so that mean's you're strong. You're a fighter and that makes me happy, because I know you're still alive." she smiled. Frisk just dropped her knitting and nodded her head slowly at her child's words.

"When you feel like you want to give up, don't, because one day all that pain will go away. You'll break out of the darkness when a hand reaches for you. Once you get out of that tight space and out into the sun light. Things will always get better." she smiled kissing her child's head.

"You're right. We all have a meaning." Sans smiled form the door way. "You just have to find it."

* * *

 **A/N: This goes out to everyone who is having a rough time right now, or use too. I don't cut myself but both my mother and sister use to. It was a long process that they had to break out of, but they did. Everyone has a reason to live, even if you think you don't you do. I hope this story reaches someone and helps them. Even if it's a little.**  
 **PM me if you must. I'll be glade to talk to you. Because in the darkest times people need friends. Even if they are strangers.**

 **Thank you for reading. *Bows***


End file.
